Absolute Truths
by wanllama
Summary: Gwen is a regular teenage girl about to start her first day at school when suddenly Tony Stark shows up at her door and tells her that the Avengers need her because Thor is evil and the universe is ending in 3 days! Also there is a mysterious secret from her past that she was totally unaware of! Set in the MCU.


The sound of my alarm echoes through my bedroom. My eyes snap open as the alarm continues to _beep beep beep_. I grab my phone from my nightstand and turn off the alarm. I'm still tired so I close my eyes again. But then I remember! Today is the first day of school!

I jump out of bed and grab the clothes I had prepared the night before. I put on a pair of black jeans and a turquoise tunic shirt that exactly matches the turquoise streaks in my hair (which is why I asked my parents to buy it!) I put on a turqoise necklace that matches my shirt. I look super cute!

I run down the stairs. My mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. "Do you want waffles?" she says. "Yes!" I reply. "Oh no, she says. "Look at the time! You don't have time for waffles! Here, take this smoothie instead." My mom hands me a berry smoothie.

"Thanks mom! My favorite!" I slurp the smoothie hapily.

The door bell rings then. I look at my mom in confusion. She has the same look on her face. My little brothers who are twins also look confused as they eat Cheerios. "Who could that be at this time of the morning?" my mom shouts perplexedly. "Can you get the door, Gwen?" (Gwen is my name. It is short for Gwenevere, just so you don't get confused who that is.)

"Sure mom!" I say while still drinking my smoothie which is almost half gone already because I love smoothies so much!

I run over to the door and open the door and I am so surprised at who is standing there! It is Tony Stark! I know him because I saw him on TV I know that he is Iron Man and what is he doing here at my house?!

"Hello you must be Gwen," he saids putting out his hand for me to shake.

I am so surprised! I can't even move! "How do you know my name?!"

"I came here because the Avengers are in trouble. Thor has been possessed by an evil spirit and we don't know what happened exactly but we do know that the universe will end in 3 days." He is frowning and his eyes looks scared and that makes sense if the universe will end in 3 days! I am scarred too!

Before I know what I am doing I am shouting "Oh No! Do you have a plan to stop the universe endings?"

"Yes I do," he says. "That is why I am here. Gwen, I need your help. The Avengers need your help. We need your help to stop the universe ending!"

I don't know what to say! "But what can I do because I am a teenage girl and I don't have superpowers." I don't mention that I am good at fighting because I have been taking karate since I was four and am a second degree black belt because what good is a black belt when the world is ending!?

"But Gwen you are not a teenage giel " he says. His eyes look sad which is confusing. Also how could I not be a teenage girl? "Your parents have lied to you."

"What are you saying?" I say with confusion.

"Tony Stak you should stop talking. This is a secret and she does not need to know!" I look behind me and my mom is there. She has a worried look in her eyes and I am scared again. She is still holding the bowl of waffle mix because she probably forgot she was holding it.

"The world is ending Margaret and she has to know!" (Margaret is my mom's name) "Gwen is the only one who can stop Thor from ending the universe! You can't keep this scret any more!"

"What is the secret" I shouted. "How am I not a teenage girl?"

My mom lets out a breath sadly. "Your right," she says. "She must be the one that stopes the universe from ending."

"Gwen she says you are not a teenage girl because you are not human.

I think about the words that she is saying. I think I understand what she means. "Does that mean I am an alien?"

"Yes, Gwen" she says. "You were born at the center of the universe and if the universe is ending you must travel back to the planet were you were born at the center of the universe. The planet is called XYYpholos."

When I hear the name of the planet it is as though something clicks in me. Suddenly I am not inside my house I am somewhere else entirely. Then I realize what is happening! This is a vision! I am in a large city and I'm not sure which one but then I see the Empire State Building so I know it is New York City! There is a loud noise and I look up. There is a spaceship that is landing and people are screaming and running. The spaceship crashes in the middle of a street and demolishes a car. The spaceship is shaped like an oval but with a flat bottom that is sticking up in the air. A door opens on the spaceship and someone walks out and I don't know who it is at first but then I see who it is and I feel cold and scarred because it is Thor!

I am not sure if I can hide but then I know this is a vision so he can't see me. I watch him as he walks down the street and also as some aliens come out of the spaceship. "Find me Gwen Boulangerie" he tells the aliens. "We can't let her get to XYYYpholos. I am going to make sue the universe will end and the Avengers won't stop me."

Then he looks straight at me and I think he has somehow seen me even though this is a vision. But then I realize he is looking through me at someone behind me. It is Spiderman!

"I'm not going to let you hurt Gwen" Spiderman says. "How do you know about Gwen?"

Spiderman shouts back at Thor. "Because Doctor Strange gave me some tea that gave me a dream about my future and I am going to marry Gwen!"

I gasped. I am going to marry Spiderman?!

"You can't marry her if she is dead!" Thor yells at Spiderman. Then he runs up and tries to punch Spiderman but Spiderman shoots a web and flies away. I wonder why Thor is not using his hammer Mjolnir but then I remember he is evil now and probably is not worthy of his hammer. That is a relief! But Thor picks up a spear and throws it at Spiderman and it hits him throw his arm and he is pinned to the side of a car! Thor walks up menacingly to Spiderman.

"You talked to Doctor Strange, huh? Well, I have magic of my own little boy." Then he pulls out a wand from a pocket in his cape. "Soon you won't remember anything about Gwen. In fact, you might try to kill her yourself if you see her!" Thor laughs and it give me chills down my spine because it is a scary laugh. Clearly he is evil right now because he has the evil laugh down perfectly!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spiderman screams as Thor whispers some kind of incantation and points the wand at Spiderman's head. "NOOOO, GWEN RUN AWAY!" he keeps yelling until suddenly he stops.

Then I am back in my house and I hear screaming and realize that it is me that is screaming! My mom is shaking my shoulders. I see her and Tony Stark and they look confused and worried. "What happened?" Tony Stark asks. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes!" I focus on the sound of Spiderman's screaming, which is echoing through my head. "Spiderman is in trouble!"

"Where is he?"

"He is in New York City! Thor is also in New York City and he used a magic wand on him!" Then I remembered the rest of my vision. "He also brought aliens with him and they are looking for me!"

"This is bad," Tony Stark says and he looks woried. "we need to find the rest of the Avengers. You need to some with me. He starts running to his red car that is parked in out driveway.

"Mom I have to go with him." I say with convection. "The universe needs me!"

"Yes it does but I am coming with you. I am not letting you do this alone because it is too dangerous."

"But mom what are you going to do because you do not have superpowers !" I yell at her.

She smiles at me. "How do you know that?"

I gaps. "What? You have superpowers?"

She smiles again. Then she walks into our front yard, and her hands catch on fire! Except she isn't burning! It is so cool! "That is so cool!" I shout!

"How do you think I know Tony Stark? He asked me to be in the Avengers but I said no because I was busy raising you but now that you have to save the universe I can be in the Avengers afterall '

"Get in the car!" Tony Stark yells "we need to go!" My mom gets in the front seat. I am about to get in the back seat when I think of something. I run back in the house and I grab some clothes and put them in my backpack. I leave all of my school books on my bed because I don't need them now! Then I grab another smoothie from the kitchen because I dropped my last smoothie when I had my vision and then I run back to the car. "All set?" my mom asks. I node.

"Then let's go find the Avengers!" Toney Stark shouts as he drives down the street.

[Hello thank you for reading this! This is my very first fanfiction and I am so excited! Please be nice because I know that it is not perfect but I am still learning! Also if I put something in brackets it is me the author writing and not Gwen talking and I didn't do that here in this chapter but I might in the future if I think I need to add notes about something. Just so you don't get confused!]


End file.
